riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
War of 1211
The War of 1211 also known as The War of the Middle Ages, or The War of AD, was a second Civil War fought between the Rohar Federation and Rangerians, in which took place about 2 Years after the Agile War where the Rohar Federation broke down the Truce and Invade Jeromoria due to a bad Economy. Despite a draw in the early years in 1211 the Rohar Federation broke down the barriers between Hail Sector and Jeromoria and began a massive Invasion of the Rangerian land that led to the Second Regian Civil War. They managed to push the Rangarian's all the way to their capital of Replodover, despite their capital being conquered by the R.F the Rangarians reformed and counter attacked, breaking through the Rohar Federation lines and retaking Replodover. The Rohar Federation ended up being pushed back towards the The Boarder City of HailStone. The Rangarian's seized HailStone and used the link surprising the Rohar Federation forces On Earth on the Island of Gunghollow. After 2 more years of the Second Civil War the Rangarians conquered the country of Harrison and the Rohar Federation used the Link to flee back to Regents. Early Years Before The Events of The War of 1211 The Rohar Federation was Forbidden from leaving their Continent of Hail Sector under the Specific Orders Of Rohar Federation Defense Prime Horad Ford who almost lost his Power due to the Agile War that happened about 2 Years Ago. After Many Difficult Economical Problems with Citizens Rioting and Creating Propaganda Posters of the Rangerian forces blaming them for everything that they are going through with Financial troubles and more. After a number of Protest on Rohar Federation Defense Prime Ford the Rohar Federation High Command With his Orders began to Organize Military Personal in order to keep control of Hail Sector's Uncontrollable War Antics. The Unfortunately Hail Sectarian Citizens eventually began to launch Devastating Attacks of Guerrilla Warfare on Jeromorian Citizens Known as Operation Agile In Jeromoria Across The Aura Barricade with the help of some Anti Jeromoria Officials, They even managed to take control of Blitz Airport as well but were later attacked by the armies of the Rangarians who eventually restored order across the Aura Barricade sending the Anti Rangarian Officials to flee back to Hail Sector through a secret under ground tunnel one that they have used to get across the Border into Jeromoria. Despite the Rohar Federation forces who arrested all of these Anti Jeromoria Guerrilla warfare Fighters upon the Return to HailStone City The Anti Jeromoria Officials began convincing the Rohar Federation High Command that the Rangerian were giving a false Lies to the Rohar Federation Defense Prime revealing that the second Military Branch is planning On Informing Dictator Horrace Folman that The Rohar Federation Military must be Shut Down due to Treason of Initiating A War against It's Own Military. The Rohar Federation High Command called this Lie An Outrage and began Organizing All Of Hail Sector For Massive War against the Second Military Branch of Regents, there By Taking the entire of Jeromoria Under Rohar Federation Control and Wiping out the Regional Rangerians out of Regian Existence making the Rohar Federation the only Military on Regents. At 11 In the Morning the Rohar Federation destroyed the Aura Barricades and Launched a Surprise Invasion of The Rangerians Home Continent of Jeromoria across the Border from the Rohar Federation Continent of Hail Sector. Invasion of Jeromoria The Rangeria Forces were so badly defeated in 1211 chiefly because they were ill-prepared for the Rohar Federation surprise attack. By 1211 the Rohar Federation Forces were the most experienced and best-trained troops in all of Regents for the rapid, blitzkrieg-style warfare that encompassed the Jeromoria Campaign during the second half of 1211. The Rohar Federation had a doctrine of mobility and annihilation, excellent communications, and the confidence of repeated low-cost victories. The Second Military However by contrast, lacked leadership, training, and readiness. The officer corps of the Rangerian Army had been decimated by Rangerian Defense Prime Jorana Mora's Great Purge of 1136-1138, and their replacements, appointed by Mora for political reasons, often lacked military competence, which was shown by the difficulty that the Rivera Rangerian had in defending The Jeromorian Colony of Hotorro in the Agile War of 1198 - 1209. Much of Rangerians planning assumed that no war would take place before 1211: thus the Rohar Federation attack came when new organizations and promising, but untested, weapons were just beginning to trickle into operational units. Much of the Rangerian Armies in The Aura Fields was concentrated along the new western border of Jeromoria, in the Aura Fields that lacked significant defenses, allowing many Rouges military units to be overrun and destroyed in the first weeks of war After the Destruction Of the Aura Barricade. Initially, many Rangerian units were also hampered by GT Envo Roran's and Shark Horosoria Regent's prewar orders (demanded by Jorana Mora) not to engage or to respond to provocations (followed by a similarly damaging first reaction from Replodover, an order to stand and fight, then counterattack; this left those units vulnerable to encirclement), by a lack of experienced officers, and by bureaucratic inertia. Rouge tactical errors in the first few weeks of the offensive proved catastrophic. Initially, the Rangerian Armies was fooled by overestimation of its own capabilities. Instead of intercepting Rohar Federation armour, Rangerian mechanized corps were ambushed and destroyed after the Rohar Federation Luftwaffe dive bombers inflicted heavy losses. Rangerian tanks, poorly maintained and manned by inexperienced crews, suffered an appalling rate of breakdowns. Lack of spare parts and trucks ensured a logistical collapse. The decision not to dig in the infantry divisions proved disastrous. Without tanks or sufficient motorization, Rangerian could not wage mobile warfare against the Rohar Federation. Mora's orders not to retreat or surrender led to static linear positions that Rohar Federation Core tanks easily breached, again quickly cutting supply lines and surrounding whole Rangerian armies. Only later did Mora allow her troops to retreat wherever possible and regroup, to mount a defense in depth, or to counterattack. More than 2.4 million Rangerian troops had been captured by December 10th 1211, by which time Rohar Federation and Rangerian Forces forces were fighting almost in the suburbs of Replodover. Most of these prisoners were to die from exposure, starvation, disease, or willful mistreatment by the Rohar Federation order. Despite the Rohar Federation failure to achieve Barbarossa's initial goals, the huge Rangerian losses caused a shift in Jeromorian propaganda. Before the onset of hostilities against Hail Sector, Mora said its army was very strong. But, by autumn 1211, the Rangerian line was that the Army had been weak, that there had not been enough time to prepare for war, and that the Rivera Federation attack had come as a surprise. Battle of Replodover By 13 October 1211, the Rohar Federation Star 987 had arrived at the Mora defense line, a hastily constructed double set of fortifications protecting Replodover from the west and stretching from Gorra towards forah and Kania. However, despite recent reinforcements, the combined strength of the Rangerian armies manning the line (the 5th, 16th, 43rd and 49th armies) barely reached 90,000 men, hardly sufficient to stem the Rohar Federation advance. In light of the situation, Mora decided to concentrate her forces at four critical points: Vola, Aura Town, Malor and Kyle. The entire Rangerian Western Front, was almost completely destroyed after its encirclement near Jora, was being recreated from scratch. Replodover itself was transformed into a fortress. According to Mora, 250,000 Jeromorian women and teenagers worked, building trenches and anti-tank moats around Replodover, moving almost three million cubic meters of earth with no mechanical help. Replodover's factories were hastily transformed into military complexes: the automobile factory was turned into a sub-machine gun armory, a clock factory was manufacturing mine detonators, the chocolate factory was producing food for the front, and automobile repair stations were repairing damaged tanks and vehicles. However, the situation was very dangerous, as the Jeromorian capital was still within reach of Rohar Federation Core panzers. Additionally, the second military branch was now a target of massive air raids, although these caused only limited damage because of extensive anti-aircraft defenses and effective Civilian Militia Brigades. On 13 October 1211, the Rohar Federation resumed its offensive. At first, the Rohar Federation were unwilling to assault the Rangerian defenses directly and attempted to bypass them by pushing northeast towards the weakly protected city of Kyle, and south towards Malor and Tulaora, capturing all except Tulaora by 14 October. Encouraged by this initial success, the Rohar Federation conducted a frontal assault against the fortified line, taking Moraina and Maloy on 21 October, and Vola on 27 October, after intense fighting. Because of the increasing danger of flanking attacks, Mora was forced to fall back and withdraw her forces east of the Nora River. In the south, the Second Panzer Army was moving towards Tula with relative ease, since the Mora's defense line did not extend that far south, and because there were no significant concentrations of Rouge troops to slow down the advance. The bad weather, fuel problems, and damaged roads and bridges greatly slowed the Rivera Federation; Shark reached the outskirts of Tula only by 26 October 1211. The Rohar Federation plan initially called for an instant capture of Tula and for a pincer move around Replodover. However, the first attempt to capture the city failed, as Rohar Federation panzers were stopped by the 505th Army and civilian volunteers in a desperate fight. Guderian's army had to stop within sight of the city on 29 October 1211. Unfortunately the Rohar Federation Gained Reinforcements from the Occupied Fields of Aura and overran the city of Replodover sending the Regional Rangeria Forces retreating North and Deeper into to their home Continent of Jeromoria. 'Onward Invasions' 'The Ammass At Encore Fields' ''Turning Point 'Rohar Federation Defeat At Hill Fax Town' '''The Siege of Hill Fax Town w'ould Be Rohar Federation's last point of Attack in Jeromoria. The Rohar Federation despite their major victory and occupation of the Rangerian Capital of Replodover was starting to lose too much steam, but high command ordered them to finish off the Rangerian by pressing their Attack so that they would be the only Military branch on Regents. The Attack back fires during the [[Siege of Hill Fax Town|'Siege of Hill Fax Town']] when the Rivera Federation was stalled and forced to retreat due to tremendous loses. The victory at Hill Fax Town not only re lifted the spirits of the Rangerian Forces, but also brought an end to the Rivera Federation's only chance of ever advancing farther into Jeromoria. After Replodover, The Rangerian Forces fell back to the City of Hill Fax Town. After 6,000 Miles they began to develop defenses from all over the Perimeter, If the Rohar Federation should continue to Invade Jeromoria. Eventually they did, with an Army of 70,000,000 Strong making their way from River Federation Occupied Replodover To Roar Fields, where Rangerian Forces are ready and waiting. On November 3rd 1213 There was a major Battle going on in the fields of Roar. Rohar Federation Artillery Tanks bombarded the Rangerian Trench Lines, as they Made their way into the fields. The Rangerians along with Air support bombarded the Rivera Federation Advance as best as they could, and they were almost victorious and managed to hold their ground for a couple of Hours, until Unfortunately The Rohar Federation gained some air support of their own and a major Dog fight between Rohar Federation and Rouge Fighters and Bombers occurred in the Skies above Roar Fields. The Rivera Core 31 entered Hall Forest In order to try and Flank the Rangerian Army, but a heavy Battle between the two heavy armored cores occurred in the Forest stalling The Rivera Federation's first line of Flank. A second line moved through the swampy areas to the Right of the Battle Field, but again they were stopped by Rangerian Defenders. Despite major Bombings from the Rivera Federation The Rangerian forces managed to hold the flanks for hours, due to more troops coming in from both the East, and the West. Unfortunately the Third Flank managed to break through The Rangerian, Lines in Hall Forest forcing them too pull back, in horror. With the Left flank opened the Rivera Federation countered attack and smashed half of the Rangeria lines sending them falling back to Cora Town. The Rivera Federation entered Cora Town, reducing the city into a wasteland, and occupying almost 70% of the City and with the help of Artillery Support the Rangerian were forced to Leave Cora Town. The Rangerians than entered Gorge Hill, their last line of defense between them and the City of Hill Fax Town. The Rangerians this time was ready and waiting along with Artillery Support this time, and automatically fired MG.42's at the incoming Rohar Federation Forces as they made their way up the Hill. As Rangerian Artillery pounded the Advance the Rivera Federation Artillery Tanks had to focus more on them rather than the Rangeria forces. Battle raged on Gorge Hill for 1 Day, but ended in victory for the Rohar Federation due to more Air Support that arrived and stalled the Rouge Air Support. The Rangerian did managed to put up strong MG.42 Post ions up In the Buildings as well as Minefields and Road Blocks, but howloing will they Last. The Rangerian than pulled back towards the City of Hill Fax Town, that is was about 40 Miles away, and closing. The Rangerian filled the City with as many defenses that they can patch together awaiting the Occupying Rohar Federation Forces. However their seemed to be an area known as Boar gap In the Rivera Federation Lines, that can stall their Advance before they reach the city. The Rangerian with an army of 110,000 Strong make their way to Boar Gap, where they planned on holding the Rohar Federation forces long enough so that their defenses in the City, can be accomplished if they should, fail than the Rohar Federation will overwhelm the Rouges in the City, and if Hill Fax Town falls, than The Rangerian Forces will Cease to Exist. The Siege Of Hill Fax Town was about to Begin. Hill Fax Town will determine the Fate Of Planet Rivera's Second Military Branch. As the Rohar Federation made their Way to Hill Fax Town their advance is stalled at Boars Gap, where they were ambushed by Rangerian Core Tanks, firing from the High ground. The Rangerian began to gained the upper hand, and managed to push the Rivera Federation back a couple of Miles, back to Gorge Hill, where they remained on the Suburbs, like a blockaded position The Rouges fired upon the Rohar Federation Counter Attack, that forced them too retreat due to too many Core Tanks. The Rivera Federation charged again this time with Artillery Support and managed to break through the Rangerians Blockade, and push them back to Boar Gap, where they again suffered fire from the High ground, but Due too Rohar Federation Artillery the Rouges were forced to Abandon their position and flee back To Hill Fax Town where they have just received that the city is read with Stand by Artillery and Planes. However the Rohar Federation Advance was again stalled at Ford Town where Rangerian Forces launched another ambush wiping out almost about more than 40 Tanks and APC's The Rohar Federation responded back with Air Support as they covered the Forest with Heavy Payloads, and R-39's. The Rangerian moved deeper into the Woods until they were out of range of the Rohar Federation Planes, Eventually they reach forest that is so thick, that It became almost impossible to see them from the sky. Rohar Federation command send infantry into the woods where they were easy targets for Guerrilla War Fare. Only a hand full of Tanks were allowed in, but like the Infantry they were ambushed by Rocket Propelled Grenades. Despite heavy loses the Rangerian continued to hold their ground at Harp Woods. Rivera Federation Command was getting tired of the Rangerians stalling them and advised the idea of using their planes to drop payloads from all over the Harp Woods, known as Operation Hail Storm. From Up to 230 Planes the Rohar Federation dropped over 60 Normal Payloads along with about 10 R-39's wiping out almost the whole forest and almost destroying, it as well. The Good news was that Rangerian Fighters soon appeared in order to hold off the Rivera Federation planes, but the Bad news was that the Rohar Federation Heavy armor began to move past the Rangerian lines and onward to Hill Fax Town, Operation Hail Storm was a diversion to Draw the Rangerians in Confusion so that the Rivera Federation can pas through Boar's Gap and continue to advance on Hill Fax Town. With much Of the Rangerian trapped In the Harp Woods the Rangerian were caught by Surprise In the Suburban Town of Burrow Village where the Rohar Federation occupied already almost 14% Of the City than later the whole Suburbs belonged to the Rohar Federation with Hill Fax Town on the Other side within their grasp. However there first wave was later put at Risk when the Rangerian Newly developed Mecha Walkers enter the battle wiping out Rohar Federation Core Tanks easily and it was thanks to these particular walkers how the Rivera Federation were defeated during their Siege of Hill Fax Town. Rangerians Gain The Upper Hand in The Rora Fields Of Jeromoria leading to Replodover.]] With the Rohar Federation Victory in the Battle of Replodover, all Rohar Federation plans of a quick defeat of the Rangerian Forces had been revised By Rohar Federation High Command to press on with the Invasion of Jeromoria and end the Rangerian forces once and for all. The Rangerian counter offensives in the Winter of 1211 caused heavy casualties on both sides, but ultimately lifted the Rivera Federation threat to the Liberation of Replodover In 1213. Nevertheless despite this setback, the Rangerian forces suffered heavily from the loss of big parts of its army, allowing the Rohar Federation to mount another large scale offensive Back in the summer of 1212, called Case Blue, now directed to the oil fields of Bara. This offensive again failed in the same way as Barbarossa, the Rohar Federation conquering vast amounts of no-mans-land, but ultimately failing to achieve their final goals with the defeat at Hill Fax Town where a giant croe of newly enlisted Rouge Units were United on The Fields of Encore, where they have United as one against the Rohar Federation Invaders. With the now running Rangerian war economy and its much greater manpower reserves, Jeromoria was able to simply outproduce and outnumber the Rohar Federation who were not prepared for a long war of attrition. This way the last Rohar Federation all out offensive in 1213 in the Battle of Porto Hill failed. After three years of constant warfare the Rohar Federation were exhausted and so the Rangerian with the Initiation of Operation Hord were finally able to defeat the Rohar Federation decisively in the Battle Of Helen Fields just 20 Miles South East of Hill Fax Town. 'Second Replodover Campaign' Operation Hord 'Push Towards Ferinscora' The Battle of Ferinscoria refers to Rohar Federation and Rangerian operations on the closing Days of the Rohar Federation Occupation of Jeromoria during the War of 1211 in the vicinity of the city of Ferinscoria, (450 kilometres / 280 miles south of Replodover abd the City On the Aura Fields) in the Jeromoria in July and August 1214. It remains both the largest series of armored clashes, including the Battle of Devastator Ridge, and the costliest single day of aerial warfare. It was the final strategic offensive the Rohar Federation were able to mount in Jeromoria. The resulting decisive Rangerian Victory gave the Rouge Army the strategic initiative for the rest of the war. The Rohar Federation hoped to shorten their lines by eliminating the Ferinscoria salient (also known as the Ferinscoria bulge), created in the aftermath of their defeat at the Battle of Hill Fax Town. They envisioned pincers breaking through its northern and southern flanks to achieve a great encirclement of Rangerian forces. However, the Rouge had excellent intelligence of Rohar Federation's High Command intentions. This and Rohar Federation delays to wait for new weapons, mainly Super Cores and Pantfier tanks, gave the Rouge time to construct a series of defense lines and gather large reserve forces for a strategic counterattack. Although often thought of primarily as a tank battle, Ferinscoria as a whole demonstrated the triumph of engineers, infantry, and artillery over armored forces when utilized as part of a strategy of defense in depth. The Rangerian plan was to blunt the Rohar Federation panzer spearheads in an interconnected web of minefields, defensive strong points, and concealed anti-tank guns comprising eight defense lines. Collectively, the defensive works around Ferinscoria formed a contiguous belt over 250 km deep—more than 10 times deeper than the vaunted Maginot Line—and bristling with more Rouge anti-tank guns than attacking Rohar Federation Core tanks, making it by far the most powerful defensive line ever constructed, with more than three times the depth required to stop the Rohar Federation attack. When the Rohar Federation forces had exhausted themselves against the defenses, the Rangerian responded with their own counteroffensives, which allowed the Rangerian Army to retake Gora Town and Aura Square on 5 August and Khan on 23 August, and push back the Rohar Federation across the broader front back to the City of Ferinscoria. Though the Rangerian Army had success in winter, this was the first successful strategic Rangerian summer offensive of the war. The model strategic operation earned a place in war college curricula. The Battle of Ferinscoria was the first battle in which a Blitzkrieg offensive had been defeated before it could break through enemy defenses and into its strategic depths. 4 Days later Operation Hord entered Ferinscoria Bringing an End to the Rohar Federation Invasion of Jeromoria and sending the Exhausted Rohar Federation Invaders Fleeing back into Hail Sector while a majority of them still was defending their retreat against the surging Rouges who were Pursuing them at Aura Fields. Rangerians Invade The Rohar Federation On 2 January, Dora Radio denied that the Hail Sectorian capital of Europe City has been declared an open city. On the same day, Rangerian troops chased the Rohar Federation Retreat back across the Boarder into their Home Continent of Hail Sector. Their first targets were the Anti Rangerian officials in scattered across the boarder and were one by one taken out by Ranngerian forces while the rest of the Rangerian continued with their Invasion pushing more Inland into Hail Sector revealing for the first time In existence the First Rangerian Invasion of the Rohar Federation Home Continent of Hail Sector. After arriving in the Dora area, the armies of the Rore 3rd Jeromoria Front surrounded, besieged, and attacked the city. Involved in this action were the Rang 4th Panzers Army, the 32nd Panzer 6th Divisions Tank Army, the 9th Schearts Army, and the Core 46th Armor. The "Anti Rohar Federation Resistance Group," Hail Sectorians led by Gojira Rivera Szokoll wanting to spare Dora Occupation, actively attempted to sabotage the Rohar Federation defenses and to aid the entry of the Rangerian Invading Army. The only major Rohar Federation force facing the Rangerian attackers was the Rohar Federation IV S.S. Panzer Corps of the 6th SS Panzer Army, along with ad-hoc forces made up of garrison and anti-aircraft units. Declared a defensive region, Dora's defense was commanded by General Logan Netherlands Roran, with the II SS Panzer Corps units under the command of SS General Highland Rivera. The battle for the Towards Hail Stone City was characterized in some cases by fierce urban combat, but there were also parts of the city the Rangerians advanced into with little opposition. Defending in the Prater Park was the 6th Panzer Division, along the south side of the city were the 2nd and 3rd SS Panzer Divisions, and in the north was the Führer-Grenadier Division. The Rouges assaulted into Dora's eastern and southern suburbs with the 54th Panzer Army and part of the 39th Platoon. The Rohar Federation defenders kept the Rangerians out of the city’s southern suburbs until 12 February. However, after successfully achieving several footholds in the southern suburbs, the Rouges then moved into the western suburbs of the city on 13 February with the 16th Cores Tank Army and the bulk of the 39th Platoon. The western suburbs were especially important to the Invading Rangerians because they included Dora's main railway station and the path to their main target, Hail Stone City. The Rangerians success in the western suburbs was followed quickly by infiltration of the eastern and northern suburbs later the same day. North of the Jordane River, the 46th Army pushed westward through Dora's northern suburbs. Central Dora was now cut off from the rest of Hail Sector. By 4 April, the Rangerian troops began to infiltrate the center of the city, but the street fighting continued for several days more. On the night of 24 February, the 14th Rifle Army stormed the Dana canals, with the 20th Rifle Corps and 1st Mechanized Core Corps moving on the Region Bridge. In a coup de main on 5 February, the Danube Flotilla landed troops of the 80th Platoon Rifle Division and 7th Armor Airborne Division on both sides of the bridge, cutting demolition cables and securing the bridge. However, other important bridges were destroyed. Dora finally fell when the last defenders in the city surrendered on the same day. Rohar Federation's II SS Panzer Corps, however, pulled out to the west on the evening of 7 February to avoid encirclement. The same day, the 46th Army took Gate and the Danube Flotilla landed naval infantry up the river by Hellsburg. While the street fighting was still intensifying in the southern and western suburbs of Dora on 8 February, other troops of the 3rd Jeromorian Front by-passed Dora altogether and advanced on Hail Stone City. The Rohar Federation Citizens who once doubted and underestimated Regent's second military branch are now hiding in terror as the Regian Civil War comes to them for the first time in History. Rohar Federation Defenders Fight to defend their Home Continent from the Rangerian Invaders, unfortunately the worst is yet to come for them at The HailStone Line located In the Hills Of Winterana where fighting occurred on March 3rd of 1214. Operation Hord began the Rangerians Great push toward the City of Hail Stone. After breaching through the Rohar Federation lines, the Rangerians again pursue the Retreating Rohar Federation towards Hail Stone City where a garrison was already trying to set up defense. Unfortunately around 4:00 Am of March 4th the Rangerians arrived too quick when the Rivera Federation were ill Prepared forcing them to fight scattered around the city. Defending the city was mere Suicide, but the Rivera Federation Humiliated from the Rangerians Invasion of their continent will Defend it till their last Spark. The Rangerians However began to overrun the entire City but the Rohar Federation Defenders still Refused to surrender despite them being completely surrounded. 14 Days later after intense fighting the Rangerians Size control of Hail Stone City giving the Entire Rohar Federation Continent a Scare they will never forget. The Retreating Rohar Federation forces dug in around Hail Sector mostly to her capital of Europe City, but the Rohar Rangerian Forces had something else In mind. ''Soran Theater & Final Months '''Battle of Gunghollow' on Earth On April 3rd 1214, leading to the end of the War of 1211, and opening up the road to the link that leads straight to the Country of Harrison.]] Knowing the Rohar Federation will Fight Ferociously over the defense of their home continent... The Rouges decided to hit them where they are most vulnerable, a Planet that the Rohar Federation had colonized 900,000,000,000 Light years away from their Planet Regents. On a Planet known as Earth, by Invading the Rohar Federation Earth Continents of Gunghollow & Europodia. Thanks to the warping Technology The City had the Rangerians Managed to Warp an Invasion force of over 7,000,000 strong all the way from Planet Regents To Planet Earth In A Matter of Minutes arriving in the skies east of Kenya where the Newly born Continent of Gunghollow stands. On April 3rd the Skies above Kenya were filled with BF 109's Rouge Heavy Bombers and JU-87 Stuka Dive Bombers as Earthlings watch in Shock As they See for the first time in their lives Vehicles flying over their lands in their skies. A large air raid began over the Gunghollowian City Of Ordera where the Rouges Landing Invasion was scheduled to be their first beach head on the earth continent. Rohar Federation coastal Defenses were too occupied firing at the Rouge Luftwaffe that they were unaware of the Amphibious landing of Rouge Troops on the Gunghollow beach. With little resistance they entered the city occupying it by April 9th. After Establishing a beach head on the Island they plan to press on towards Williams town and occupy the rest from their. After the Rouge landings and Occupation Of Ordera and they moved north Towards in the north-eastern sector of the Gunghollow near Williams Town at the end of April 1214, together with an attack at the Fort Williams on 8 May forced the 17th Core Divisions back towards the City Of Williams Town Itself by 16 May. The Rohar Federation intended to hold Williams Town as a City fortress, as The rapid movement of the Rouge Army together with inadequate preparation of the defenses of Williams Town made this impossible Despite the new prototype Assault Rifle the ARK 78 being apart of the battle it still was not enough against the Surging Rouges, and on 21 August 1214, just over one month after the start of the battle, Williams Town fell. Rohar Federation forces were evacuated from The City Retreating by APC and Truck to Portheo Hill as the Fields of Horea were occupied in a matter of minutes. The Retreating Rohar Federation forces were attacked by Rouge Ju-87 Dive bombers along the way. The Rohar Federation Set up many Defenses around Portheo Hill but were still unable to defeat the Rouges and were forced to pull back Markanaia Heights their only line of defense left In Gunghollow and is the only Snowy Area on the Island Itself. As Rouge Forces Move Through the Snowfields Of Markanaia Making their way to the City of Markora they encountered heavy Resistance from both Weather and Rivera Federation. On August 24 The Rouges Came Under Surprise Attack by A Rohar Federation Heavy Armored Core Column ion Hill 35. The Battle of Markanaia (16 December 1214 – 25 December 1214) was a major Rohar Federation Surprise offensive, launched toward the end of War Of 1211 through the densely Hills Of he Icy Mountains region of Wallonia in Gunghollow. The Rohar Federation's code name for the offensive was Unternehmen Wacht am Rhein ("Operation Watch on the Rouge Invaders"), after the Rohar Federation patriotic hymn Die Wacht am Rhein. This Rohar Federation offensive was supported by several subordinate operations known as Unternehmen Bodenplatte, Greif, and Währung. Rivera Federation's goal for these operations was to split the Rouge line in half, Re capturing Hill 35 , Gunghollow, and then proceed to encircle and destroy four Rouge Invading armies, forcing the Invading Second Regian Military to Leave Earth and Back To Regents On Jeromoria In the Rivera Federation' favor. Near-complete surprise against a weakly-defended section of the Rouge line was achieved during heavy overcast weather, which grounded the Rouges' overwhelmingly superior air forces of the Rouge Luftwaffe. Fierce resistance, particularly around the Snowy plains, and terrain favoring the defenders threw the Rohar Federation timetable behind schedule. The 43rd Rouge Panzer reinforcements, including The Rouge Defense Prime Janana's Third Army, and improving weather conditions, which permitted air attacks on Rohar Federation forces and supply lines, sealed the failure of the offensive. In the wake of the defeat, many experienced Rohar Federation units were left severely depleted of men and equipment as survivors retreated off the Island to the defenses of the Siegfried Line In Italy. For the Rouges, with about 500,000 to 840,000 men1 committed and some 70,000 to 89,000 casualties, including 19,000 killed, the Battle of the Markanaia was the single largest and bloodiest battle that they fought in The War Of 1211. End Draws Near The Battle of Harrison City A.K.A The Battle Of Berlin, Occurred 12 Days After The Rouge Occupation Of Italy now aiming for The Country Of Germany designated the Harrison City Strategic Offensive Operation by the Invading Rivera Rouge Forces, was the final major offensive of the War Of 1211. Starting on 16 of February 1215, the Rouges breached the Rivera Federation front as a result of the German Offensive and advanced westward as much as 40 kilometres a day, through East Prussia, Lower Silesia, East Pomerania, and Upper Silesia, temporarily halting on a line 60 kilometres east of Harrison City along the Oder River. During the offensive, two Rouge fronts (army groups) attacked Harrison City from the east and south, while a third overran Rivera Federation forces positioned north of Berlin. The Battle in Berlin lasted from late 20 February 1215 until the morning of 7th March and was one of the bloodiest battles in history. taking over the entire country of Harrison on March 14th 1215, bringing an end to the war of 1211.]] The first defensive preparations at the outskirts of Berlin were on 15 February, when the newly appointed commander and heart of the Country of Germany, General Young Harrison, correctly anticipated that the main Rouge thrust would be made over the Oder River. Before the main battle in Berlin commenced, the Rouges managed to encircle the city as a result of the smaller battles of the Seelow Heights and Halbe. During 20 February 1215, the 1st Belorussian Front led by Marshal Georgy Horao started shelling Berlin's city centre, while Marshal Ivan Horai's 1st Jeromoria Front had pushed in the north through the last formations of Army Group Centre. The Rivera Federation defenses were mainly led by Young Harrison Rivera and consisted of several depleted, badly equipped, and disorganized Federation Strike 3 and Federation Strike 7 divisions, as well as many Core Tanks Depleting and Europodia Youth members. Within the next days, the Rouges were rapidly advancing through the city and were reaching the city centre, conquering the newly developed Reichstag on 30th of February after fierce fighting. Before the battle was over. The city's defenders finally surrendered on the 19th of December. However, fighting continued to the north-west, west and south-west of the city until the end of the War Of 1211 on 21 March as Rivera Federation units fought westward so that they could reach Neutral France and surrender to the Western Neutral Europodian Countries rather than to the Invading Rouges. ''Aftermath Trivia'' Category:Events Category:Wars Category:War of 1211 Category:1211 Category:1212 Category:1213 Category:1214 Category:1215 Category:Middle Ages